Sucked In
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: OMG! What? How did I end up IN HARVEST MOON! Not that I'm complaining...
1. Chapter 1

Sucked In

**Yippee! Another fic about getting sucked into a game! I have tons, mostly with cartoons though. SO IT'S OKAY! Anyway, this is in my very own POV!**

**And I've read a few forum posts that suggest if you have someone dragged into the game, they should either be new to the series, or you should change some things. I forget where I read that, but if you hate the fact that I'm being portrayed as a newbie to the series, BLAME THEM! And... I've been playing for a while. *shrug* So, this is like the past me.**

**Don't own HM. If I did, it would be an anime! And whats-her-name wouldn't be with Pierre, and Pierre would be your husband if you played as a girl... You get the picture.**

I walked out of Gamestop with my mom. I was SO happy! I had finally gotten Harvest Moon, Sunshine Islands!

Yeah yeah, don't laugh! I'm always late to the game trends. But I found it online, and it looked REALLY cool! But for some reason, Gamestop sold this particular copy to me for ten dollars less than what the sales-tag said! Maybe this one had a glitch, or someone screwed it up, so you can barely fit it into the game slot? It was pre-owned, so it was pretty likely.

I hadn't realised that I had been thinking so hard, we had already made it home! I snapped out of it and ran inside, and I heard yelping. I shook my head.

Honestly, that dog! His name is Echo. He goes in his cage, no problem. But when we get home, he's yelping and whining so loud you'd think he was being murdered!

I let Echo out, and immediately ran to my DS. I had forgotten to bring it, meaning I had to wait until we got home to play it! Anyway, I put in the game and started it up.

The game went in easily, so there's probably something else wrong with it. Like, a glitch, or someone dropped in water...

The start up music snapped me out of my thoughts, and I began. I chose a female farmer, and went with the default name, Chelsea. I made her birthday Winter 26.

After I made my character, my DS started to wobble and shake. I set it down, wondering what the heck was going on.

Suddenly, the screen shined about a million times brighter than it should have. I had to cover my eyes to keep from being blinded.

After a few moments, when I felt it was safe, I opened my eyes. I gasped, eyes widening.

I was on a ranch, and it looked like the same ranch from the game walkthrough videos. I slowly looked to my body.

I looked like the freakin' main female character! I nearly screamed when I saw an old man walking to me.

"Ah, you must be Chelsea! Glad to meet you!" he said. Chelsea!? What the heck!

I was... Inside... Harvest Moon! I swallowed thickly, and silently knew that if I said I wasn't supposed to be here... I don't know, he'd send me to a mental hospital!... Wait, do they have those here?

I shook my head. I decided to act like I belonged here.

"Glad to meet you, as well" I said, my voice wavering. The man laughed.

"My name's Taro! It's great that a young lady has decided to help out the island by making a ranch! Such passion and ambition!" he mused. I laughed nervously.

"Thank you..." I muttered.

"Now, here's a watering can, some seeds, a hoe, a sickle, hammer, axe, and fishing pole! After all, your only income can't really come from JUST farming, right?" he laughed. I laughed nervously again, and muttered another thanks.

"No problem! Though, you're probably tired from the move. Why not start work tomorrow?" he suggested. I nodded.

"That sounds good..." I mumbled. He said good-bye and left, and I went inside.

I looked around. I was happy that all the possible upgrades were made, at least I think they were. There was a kid's bed...

Wait, was I married? I decided to test it.

"Honey? I'm home..." I called uncertainly. I let out a sigh of relief when the wind was the only thing to reply.

I then yawned, and decided to get in bed. I figured I could meet my new neighbors tomorrow...

What? You don't expect me to go _home_, do you? I have always wanted to live in a video game, and now I AM! So, I'm staying.

**Hello again! :D Now, I should warn you. PierrexChelsea/Me lies ahead! He's freakin' CUTE! I say that he deserves MORE LOVE! :D LONG LIVE PIERRE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Heeelllllooooo! Welcome to the newest chappie! :D You should know something. When my character meets the male characters, they'll all fall for her. Meaning I'll be breaking some hearts... :(**

**Whoa... I don't own HM! I never knew!... Oh wait, YES I DID! XD**

I awoke groggily, and looked around. At first I was confused on why I wasn't in my room, but then I remembered the events of yesterday.

I kicked off the covers and jumped out of bed, and looked around. I checked the calender, and my instincts were right. Months were in seasons, like they said in walkthroughs. Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter.

I then decided to go and plow my field. With the seeds Taro gave me, I had enough for one square.

I headed outside to the field, and began plowing. I then sowed the seeds and watered them, and it was 8 by the time I was done.

When I finished farming for the day, I decided to go and meet my neighbors.

I headed down the bridge, and stopped at the first home I saw. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside. I opened the door and went in, and saw two pink haired girls, a pink haired boy and Taro.

"Oh, hi! I was just going around and meeting everyone..." I muttered. Taro laughed.

"Chelsea, this is my daughter Felicia, and my grandkids, Natalie and Elliot!" he said happily. I waved shyly.

"Um, h-hi! Meet to nice you... I mean! Uh..." Elliot stuttered. I giggled.

"Nice to meet you, too" I said. Natalie shook her head in amusement.

"Right, well... I should go meet everyone else..." I muttered. I then turned and left. I headed south until I came to a home with a fork and spoon on it. Odd.

I once again knocked, and this time the door was directly answered.

"Hello. Have we met?" A guy who looked about five asked. But I could tell he was twenty because of his voice.

"No, my name is Chelsea. I just got a farm on these islands" I explained. His eyes lit up.

"Oh, really! Wonderful! That means someone to share ingredients with me!" he said happily. I laughed.

"So you cook?" I asked, tilting my head. The guy laughed.

"Yes ma'am! I am Pierre Gourmet!" he declared. I giggled a bit.

"Cool. In that case, I'll make sure to save part of my crops for you. Under one condition" I stated, smirking. He cocked his head.

"And what is that?" he asked. My smirk grew.

"You have to share some with me" I said. His face turned a bit pink, and he laughed nervously.

"Um... Okay!" he said. And just like that, he slammed the door in my face. I shook my head, giggling as I turned to leave and head to the next house.

**There! Oh, one more thing. Should I have all the islands raised in this, or have the sun stones as a sideplot? Your call. ;D CPG, out!**


End file.
